


Revenge of the hideous pants

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Skellydun
Genre: Coffee, Crack, barnes and nobles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan feels a tap on the shoulder. It can only mean one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the hideous pants

**Author's Note:**

> Saw Dylan post something about this on tumblr and I have t sleep in a while so this seems like a reallllly good idea!

Dylan stood in line at Barnes and Noble's clutching a book in hand. In and out, that's all they wanted from today. They wanted no trouble with anyone at all, but the tap on their shoulder told them that like any other day in this hell hole they would not be able to just buy the fucking book they desired. 

No life never went that way. Dylan took a deep breath and stared at the women in front of them. Maybe if they ignored that tapping it would stop. No such luck, or course if anything the tapping had become more rapid. Dylan turned around slowly and was faced with the horrors of hell. 

It was a guy and while the thought of this was disturbing enough it was khaki guy. Again. The stars must have been aligned or something. Dylan thought if they quickly just turned back around this could all not happen again but khaki guy just had to open his flapper, "You're still going to hell."

Eye contact has been made. No backing out now. "And I'll still be seeing you their."

Khaki guy took a step back and gasped. "Never in all my years has someone had the balls to say something to me."

"Well we all grow a pair at some point," Dylan replied turning around and seeing they were next in line. They hoped to quickly purchase the damn book and run. 

"Maybe," khaki guy said and Dylan took a deep breath and sighed. He wasn't going away was he? "You'll let me get you coffee and we can talk." 

Dylan had a denial on the tip of the tongue but then again free coffee was never something you shouldn't take up. "Yeah sure," Dylan said and maybe this was the start of something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr because castiel-loves-whitecastle.tumblr.com


End file.
